wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This particular wikia focuses on women's artistic gymnastics. It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. *Pan American Senior Championships - San Juan, PUR - August 8-11 *Russian Cup - Penza, RUS - August 15-21 *U.S. National Championships - Hartford, USA - August 15-18 *Chinese National Games - Dalian, CHN - August 31-September 12 Tumblr mpmdoy39D91rhddkto4 500.jpg|'Team Final Medalists (from left):' Germany (bronze), Russia (gold), Japan (silver)|link=2013 Kazan Summer Universiade Tumblr mpptwwFyDy1rhddkto1 500.jpg|'All-Around Medalists (from left):' Ksenia Afanasyeva (RUS), Aliya Mustafina (RUS), Kim Bui (GER)|link=2013 Kazan Summer Universiade Tumblr mpr32r1rHZ1so8knxo1 500.jpg|'Vault Medalists (from left):' Hong Un-Jong (PRK), Ksenia Afanasyeva (RUS), Maria Paseka (RUS)|link=2013 Kazan Summer Universiade Tumblr mpr32r1rHZ1so8knxo2 500.jpg|'Uneven Bars Medalists (from left):' Tatiana Nabieva (RUS), Aliya Mustafina (RUS), Lisa Katharina Hill (GER)|link=2013 Kazan Summer Universiade Tumblr mpr32r1rHZ1so8knxo3 500.jpg|'Balance Beam Medalists (from left):' Aliya Mustafina (RUS), Zhang Yelinzi (CHN), Ellie Black (CAN)|link=2013 Kazan Summer Universiade Tumblr mpr32r1rHZ1so8knxo4 1280.jpg|'Floor Exercise Medalists (from left):' Elsa García (MEX), Ksenia Afanasyeva (RUS), Ellie Black (CAN)|link=2013 Kazan Summer Universiade Emily Little (born 29 March 1994) is an Australian artistic gymnast. She won a gold medal at the 2010 Commonwealth Games in the team women's artistic gymnastic events. She represented Australia at the 2012 Summer Olympics. Based out of Perth, she has been coached by Martine George and Nikolai Lapchine since 2003. read more... Monica Roşu - ROU - 2004 Olympics - Event Final Courtney Kupets - USA - 2004 Olympics - Team Final Olesya Dudnik - USSR - 1989 European Championships - Event Final Ksenia Afanasyeva - RUS - 2013 Universiade - All-Around To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who's most likely to win the all-around at the U.S. National Championships? Kyla Ross Mykayla Skinner Elizabeth Price Maggie Nichols McKayla Maroney Simone Biles Lexie Priessman Peyton Ernst Kennedy Baker Brenna Dowell *Congratulations to Aliya Mustafina for winning the all-around at the Universiade! *Congratulations to Madelaine Leydin for winning the all-around at the Australian National Championships! *Congratulations to Maria Kharenkova for winning the all-around at the European Youth Olympic Festival! *Congratulations to Kyla Ross for winning the all-around at the U.S. Classic! *Results for the Universiade, Australian National Championships, European Youth Olympic Festival, and U.S. Classic are available. *Céline van Gerner has injured her ankle and undergone surgery. She'll be in a cast for about four weeks. *Laura Martinez - 1st *Vanessa Zamarripa - 1st *Sydney Johnson-Scharpf - 2nd *Monette Russo - 4th *Elena Davydova - 7th *Evgeniya Shelgunova - 8th *Mai Murakami - 8th *Nadia Hatagan - 13th *Abigail Milliet - 13th *Terin Humphrey - 14th *Angel Romaeo - 14th *Diana Chelaru - 15th *Lilia Podkopayeva - 15th *Olesya Dudnik - 15th *Cătălina Ponor - 20th *Diana Bulimar - 22nd *Federica Macri - 22nd *Madison Desch - 25th *Natalia Kononenko - 25th *Yang Yilin - 26th *Amelia Racea - 29th *Corina Ungureanu - 29th *Lu Li - 30th *Göksu Üçtaş - 30th *Catherine Lyons - 30th Weekly Round-Up 7/13 July 13, 2013 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the American Classic and Universiade are available. *The Australian National Championships started yesterday. **Congratulations... Read more > ---- Weekly Round-Up 7/20 July 20, 2013 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the European Youth Olympic Festival are available. *Jennifer Pinches has announced in her blog that she will be attending UCLA ... Read more > ---- Weekly Round-Up 7/27 July 27, 2013 by Candycoateddoom *Today is the Secret U.S. Classic. The event will be streamed live online here, starting at 7 PM EST for the seniors and 2 PM EST for ... Read more > __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse